Results May Vary
Results May Vary was a Multi-author Series created by Coleanuva. The plot centered around a group of Matoran banding together to stop clones of the Piraka known as the Akarip. The topic died on October 31, 2009, after accidentally being revived by author Haku340. Recently, Results May Vary was made a part of the ICC. Story Before its closure, very little was set in stone storywise. The series began with Coleanuva explaining the story to authors Lukeanuva , Haku340, Gatotak, and Aquatic Lewa. During this explanation, Gatotak beats Aquatic Lewa in a staring contest, and Haku goes off on a spiel about the authors not knowing what they are doing. This rant of sorts includes the phrase "o noez we're all gonna die", and ends when Haku is randomly thrown out of the comic. Coleanuva then explains that the authors must travel to different universes to fight of the evil Akarip. Later, Aquatic Lewa ends up being dragged into the first universe; an odd world known as "Freestyle Music Universe." Here, he meets a friend known as Tarina, who informs him that one of the Akarip has escaped to that world and plans on using it for his plans. Other situations that have occurred in the series include Haku, Tanka , and Lukeanuva being shrunk and subsequently getting squashed by the gargantuan in comparison Whabblenoob. Other fillers include Whabblenoob mistaking Haku for a cookie, the introduction of the Akarip through an animation, and Aquatic Lewa's version of singer "Weird Al" Yankovic. Characters Because most characters were not introduced before the series was closed, few have defined personalities. As a result, only the names of featured characters will be given: Authors *Coleanuva *Aquatic Lewa *Haku340 *Gatotak *Lukeanuva *VakamaTK** The Akarip *Hakaan* *Zaktan* *Vezok* *Reidak *Avak* *Thok* *Vezon* Other Characters *Bionix *Tarina *Tanka *Whabblenoob *Bellanuva* *Zonrock* *The character was never shown within the actual comic series. **Was approached to author in the series, but was unable to author. Reception Before the "Dataclysm", the series was criticized for the noobish nature of the first comic. Later responses were mostly positive, though mainly the authors posted in the topic. Reidak Controversy A small controversy arose over the characterization of Reidak; in these comics, he sweared a lot like Swearing Steve, though only "bleeps" were shown where any cuss word may be, and the "bleeps" were not meant to be any particular word. Pressure from Coleanuva and Vigor Mortis eventually made Aquatic Lewa consider changing Reidak's personality from "The Cusser" to something else. At this point, it is unknown what this new personality would be, considering that the topic is currently dead. Results May Vary Reborn? Recently, Coleanuva and Aquatic Lewa decided that Results May Vary would be a part of the International ComicContinuity, despite the presence of three non-ICC authors. Currently, Coleanuva and Aquatic Lewa are considering making a "sequel" to Results May Vary that takes place a few years in the future. If all works out, the series will be far more serious than the previous installment was, and would use a different kit. At the moment, Coleanuva and Aquatic Lewa are trying to get authors from the ICC to become a part of the series. Category:Comics Category:International ComicContinuity Category:Multi-Author Comics